OH Muse!
by ADDICTEDJSS
Summary: Enter the calm mind of the last Uchiha sarcasm and more!


Muse

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

**AN:** Written when I was studying 'The Odyssey' Enjoy

* * *

Ok muse I'm gonna write you down while I'm still inspired. Why do I always have to push you away? Why not write down my ideas now? I'm always like an hour later, Ok hey, muse, tell me your bazillion ideas you had and muse is like, what? What ideas? With its dumb face giving me the blank and incredulous stare.

OK… just imagine her she's so pretty and feminine now how to convey that with an 'I like you poem'...hmm...

Hyuga Hinata, soft lips pink cheeks tempting my own lips with thirst, Ugh NO! I'm freaking blushing! WHY!? I'm embarrassed here all by myself WTF? How the hell am I supposed to deliver my intentions then? Its Uchiha tradition damn it –sigh- I could tell her straight out and wait for a reply like everyone else but seeing as I'm the last Uchiha I should suck it up.

OK it all started as a joke just so I could spite people because I actually appreciate that talent of mine. So being a male even though I'm pissed off half of the time for inconsequential things I know I have a right to be the biggest jerk to walk on the face of the earth because of my past… But anyways somewhere along the way of my eternal brooding came to me the strangest of thoughts.

And it was SO strange I couldn't push it away or ignore it. This thought didn't come and go it stayed like a gum stuck on the bottom of your shoe! Meaning it was a constant nagging at the back of my head which made me more pissed off at the world and I ended up snapping at people more and beating Naruto unnecessarily.

But oh well the point is, this thought was still there demanding attention so –sigh- I relented. I wanted a girlfriend but I didn't want to be dating and dating and dating trying to find a girl that I could stand and vice versa.

Then my thought morphed into something more gruesome: I wanted a wife. Ugh! But there it was alive and kicking. Being Sasuke Uchiha I had a lot of options but like I said I like to spite people. So, I'm going after the only one that's never shown interest in me… Hyuga Hinata, just the thought makes me feel evil muahahaha. And don't ask me how I know her full name… I'm just awesome like that. So now that I have someone in mind shit started to get serious this was a game I kept reminding myself but then my heart decided to go all out puh-thu-thumping and shit.

I mean I started to realize that Hinata is like, a well hidden jewel, as corny as that sounds. But seriously, ugh I can't even stand it. I know I've achieved great feats for example killing Orochimaru and Itachi, the bastard, but sometimes life is hard...

We all know how this is gonna end me and Hinata together being a famous couple in Konoha in fact I've been thinking of our couple name, like the Eye-candy couple or the Yin-yang couple or better yet the Royal couple.

Yea so I see the finish line but the problem is getting there. There is like hurdles in my way mainly "The Uchiha Tradition" and it states that when you're interested in someone you let the person know in phrases i.e. poetry, stanzas, sonnets ECT. Sasuke frowned so that's my dilemma. Can…can anyone, that wants to live, imagine me the great Sasuke Uchiha spewing gay shit from my mouth?

No wonder the Uchiha's are close to extinction-heck- I can almost understand why Itachi did what he did. Now that I think about it LOL Itachi LOL imagine Itachi spewing out poems with a sissy hat on him LMAO! Sasuke shook his head his bangs covering his grin.

How the fuck to write poetry anyway? What was all this random words like alliteration, rhythm, proper stanzas? Yes he's been doing research. Worst of all was that you HAD TO RECITE ORIGINAL WORK.

But I have to master this art if I wanted to win. You see the Hyugas had the same tradition too, after all we are basically sister clans, also like mentioned before I've been doing research.

After my recital Hinata had three options: A. accept me, B. Deny me, C. Dismiss me, but all through the use of poetry.

Option A was a possibility but seriously you have to be blind or as stupid as Naruto not to notice she likes Naruto. So she could or would do option B or C but alas I can also rebuttal her poetry with on the spot poetry and have some sort of poetry battle and if she lost i.e. couldn't come up with a poetry on the spot she owes me a date.

Then came part two of my maniacal plan of making Hinata fall head over heels in love with me… Which should be easy… obstacles, obstacles but the end result would be worth it [insert evil smile here]

So I'll just suck it up. I'm handsome anyway, I can pull off anything. So here it goes. I face myself in the mirror, time for practice. Tonight is the night. Everyone is gonna be at Ichimaru ramen and usually I would be pissed off at something as annoying like a reunion but I'm not cuz it saves me the trouble of finding Hinata plus there will be witnesses not the most perfect setting to confess but hey I can't be so pessimist sometimes you gotta see the glass half full. :]

* * *

The chatter at Ichimaru's stand is annoying everyone is talking and slurping noodles… wait it's just Naruto but still he slurps LOUD mixed with all the blended words and voices. Oh hells no I'm outta here. Butt weight, there she is the shy wall flower Hinata, just looking at her makes me want to smile and hug kittens and puppies at the same time. I mean ugh gotta shake it off. This is serious; Sasuke wiggled his toes and looked at his palms, why are my hands sweating?

Oh for the love of all that's holy WTH?!

I want to vomit now?!

"Hey Sasuke! Come in and sit down!" shouted the dobe. I went and sat down while I thought when should I do this, right now? I glance over to her she's listening to her teammates talk. Everyone else is basically chatting in their team. Hnn

I stand pushing the chair everyone quiets down while staring at me. I have the sudden urge to squirm but I don't I turn to stare at her and the air is heavy with awkwardness but I take two steps toward her purposefully. Her team mates stand. I open my mouth.

"Hyuga Hinata" I hear my voice say but I feel so detached I think I entered into a state of shock. She doesn't look too well either her eyes are wide.

"A sea of fish schools glide, Shimmering there and here, to a fisherman, he has struck gold, But to a sailor who's been far and near, recognizes the difference between new and old, You see this sailor was a miner and has even seen diamonds, but none hold his sight more, than the rare shiny pearl for she lays hidden in her clam thinking to keep it safely however the sailor has spot her and will not rest till he claims it, swiftly."

Everyone was dumbfounded. Hinata was wide eyed and pale stood up quickly. She opened her trembling lips answered.

"The puffy clouds float through the blue sky changing shape and form as they go by, but it's only temporary it will forget as soon as it's torn."

She recognized what I'm doing! Sasuke smirked and just as I suspected she denies me. Too bad for her I've been reading Dr. Seuss.

"What the hell is going on?!" Naruto shouted starring back and forth. In fact everyone was confused. Not that I'll be explaining.

"A robin plays and flies free, from tree to tree but when the bird sings, its melody is purposeful if you listen you'll find yourself blissful."

Hinata stammered blushing furiously now. Naruto stood up. Hinata pushed her hair behind her ear it seemed like she was thinking. Oh my god, she looked so cute.

"The robin has a lovely song", Sasuke smirked, "but it seems so wrong for it perches so heavily on a beautiful sakura tree and maybe that's where it's supposed to be." Sasuke frowned.

'Damn she's better than I thought.'

Neji who understood everything smiled. Hinata was an expert in the delicate arts, the Uchiha stood no chance.

'No I can't let her beat me why am I so pissed off?' Sasuke closed his eyes 'I've got to relax I just need to wow her with the bests sonnet that I can come up with.'

He opened his eyes determined, and faced her again.

"Oh to clumsy hands that the world shuns and doesn't understand, the little details of life are what doesn't escape my eyes, I see a future of rose and pink, so lovely it is indeed, but my rose has thorns to protect itself from harm, it does not imagine the vase full of crystal water and plenty of sunshine it will receive. Its petals still close from the world but I will talk to it sweetly with all heart so that it can grab courage through my songs and attentions to burst out of its wall. No evil intentions are behind a gardener who is aware that any false move may wither his rose."

This was it the moment of truth. Sasuke really wanted to puke.

Hinata stared at Sasuke for what seemed like forever.

"What a lovely poem", she whispered, and sat down.

Sasuke wanted to fist pump into the air but first was first.

"What are you all staring at?! Can't you mind your own goddam business?!" He walked out of the stand and ran.

"Fuck", he smiled "yes!" He leaped from tree to tree. His heart was thumping at all speeds. He let out a hot breath to the cool night. He had run to the grave of the Uchihas straight to his parents' grave. "Hey" he said to no one in particular just a custom he couldn't break out of.

He smirked, "Dad mom I have great news … I won." He scratched his nose and looked around to see if he was truly alone. He crouched down to them and whispered, "I'll be going on a date soon … and I didn't even get pointers from you or nothing old man. You thought you were the best at everything didn't you. She said it was a lovely poem. Can you believe that? I literally pulled that out of my … I mean I pulled it out of nowhere and she liked it." He looked up to the stars like a love sick princess. He bit his lip "ok gotta go back" and ran to finish off what he started.

* * *

**AN:**

First of all I would like to apologize for my supposebly poems lol. I hope you enjoyed this and laughed I had fun writting it. Also if you notice I put in 'Butt weight' that was on purpose.

I would love to write in Hinata's POV but Sasuke is so much more entertaining and I guess it's easier for me to move the story with him cause sometimes I think Hinata would just have never dare to make a move but I don't know I will try my best to write in her POV once.

Thanks for reading dont forget to review. =D!


End file.
